Seme
by Kick-arse Hero
Summary: England got down with a high fever and America decides to pay a visit and try to cure him. Little did he know a surprise awaits him… UKUS one-shot.


Disclaimer I don't own Hetalia in any way. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

A/N: Alright, hi guys! This was supposed to be posted during single awareness day (Ahem, Valentines Day) but something went wrong with the internet. Sorry… Enjoy anyways! C:

Warnings: England. Just England. *nosebleed*

* * *

**=:- Seme -:=**

_One-shot_

* * *

America was rushing down the streets of London. He was passing by houses, offices, apartments, until he reached England's house.

It was… pretty big actually. It had a huge garden full of trees and flowers. The garden also had a small table ad chair which England probably stayed for a cup of tea. It was basically a house which was more of mansion.

Well, moving on… America was called by France to take care of England because he got sick for the past few days. And knowing our dear Iggy here, he would never let France take care of him because, well you know why already.

"I am SO gonna heal him… **WITH THE POWER OF THE HERO!** And burgers…" America said with enthusiasm, while holding on a bag of freshly-made, unhealthy burgers. "HEY IGGY OPEN UP! THE HERO IS HERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" He called (ahem, shouted to) England from his doorstep, obviously not minding the Brits who were staring at him.

* * *

After a good five minutes, the door finally opened to reveal a very cranky (Mind you, he's EXTRA cranky today) England holding a thermometer at his right hand.

"What do you want, you wanker?" England asked bitterly.

"Well, Francey-pants asked me to take care of yo-". America said but was cut off by England yelling angrily at his face. "THAT WANKER! HE JUST CAN'T DO IT HIMSELF, HU- I'm sorry please come in." England paused then continued with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Uh... Yeah, thanks dude." America replied awkwardly as he stepped inside.

"So the frog told you about my condition, right?" England asked as he sat on the couch and put the thermometer back under his arm.

"Yeah he did but he only said that you got sick. He didn't tell me anything else…" America told him while grabbing a burger from the bag.

England scowled at him. "Twat… Well, just so you know, I have a very high fever so don't even dare-". England said after he suddenly stopped speaking.

Then there was a huge thud.

"Dare what Iggs? Iggy? DUDE?" America started to panic. "IGGY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! THERE MIGHT BE SOME CRAZY MURDERER HERE HIDING IN YOUR ROOM OR SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT!" Then he started running around until he heard something like mumbling.

"I'm right here you wanker…" England mumbled at him. "Now help me up and take me to my room, will you?"

"Oh… Sorry dude." America grinned at him as he picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"YOU BLOODY GIT! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" England started yelling at him with a flushed face.

"No can do Iggs, you are sick and the Hero needs to make you better, **WITH THE POWER OF BURGERS!**" America once again yelled causing the Brit to hiss in pain.

America opened the door to his room then put the poor Brit on his bed. England looked very sweaty and tired. He's been breathing heavily after he fell down on the floor. It was probably some of the effects of high fever. America sat down by the bed and started to space out.

"Please tell me you got medicine that would actually help me…" England asked him.

"Huh? Oh wait I'll get 'em first. Just chill m'kay?" America replied as he stepped out of the room to get his 'Medicine'.

"Okay, then…" England said as he sank down his bed.

* * *

"IGGY I GOT THE-"America paused as he just gaped at what he just saw.

To his surprise, England was on his bed, **taking his shirt off **in front of America.

"HOLY SHIT IGGY, MY EYES!" America yelled as he dropped his so called 'medicine' on the floor.

England looked at his back to see a flushing American. "Hmm? Oh hello there, America." England simply replied as he continued to take off his shirt.

"DUDE WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING OFF YOUR SHIRT?!" America yelled with a red face.

"Well, it's hot in here, love." England simply replied as he threw his shirt to the table. "Why do you ask? You like what you're seeing, America?" he continued with a smirk.

"Actually ye- WAIT NO! DUDE PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!" he started to blush a tomato red. "Seriously, what kind of gentleman are you, dude?" He looked back then started walking outside the room.

But before he was able to leave he felt a hand on his wrist, preventing him from walking out. Then he was pinned down the wall with his hands on top of his head. England was a few centimeters away from his face making him blush again.

"I pity your obliviousness, America. No wonder why you don't have a girlfriend yet…" England whispered at his ear.

"Dude what the hell?! I'm too heroic for this, man! Get off of me!" America spoke up trying to get off his grip.

Then suddenly England kissed him gently like how a gentleman would. America just stood there with a surprised face.

" I loved you for a pretty long time, dear America. I can't believe you haven't realized that yet… " He whispered again. "Ever since you parted from me I felt that you were more than a brother to me. I really love you America."

"Dude, can you please let me go? I'm not comfortable with you… shirtless here pinning me on the wall with that HOT SEXY ACCENT. I MEAN IT'S JUST SO-" America blurted out then covered his mouth. Then he became a tomato again.

"Pardon me, love? I didn't hear that right…" England let go of his hands but this time he held him close to his body with their faces an inch far.

"GAH, I ADMIT IT! I love you England ever since who knows whe-" America was cut off by England's lip on his, again. This time, he bit America's lip, giving him entrance to his mouth. Then he started moving his tongue around his mouth.

Soon they broke apart. America kept panting while England just gave him a smirk.

"I am really going to miss you as a seme, dude." America said.

"Don't worry love; I can be one if I wanted to. Just tell me, America." England said in reply then put his arm around his waist.

It seems that England finally found the cure to his condition, and a boyfriend as well.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! I hope you liked it and please review. They make me spazz for 5 minutes :D

_Just keep shipping,_

_Kick-arse Hero._


End file.
